


Day 245 - Saved by the bell

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [245]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, John takes it in stride, Love, M/M, Sherlock has strange ways to show his love, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>It was all John’s fault, really.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 245 - Saved by the bell

It was all John’s fault, really.

“Sherlock. Would you mind telling me what on earth you are planning?”

Mycroft had started speaking before he even entered the room, a clear sign for agitation. That kind of agitation only Sherlock could evoke in him, John thought with a small smile.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You stole the blueprints and the schedule for the security guards for the Elizabeth Tower.”

John could see at once that Sherlock indeed had stolen those, not because he looked guilty but because he was miffed about being caught.

***

After Mycroft had left (empty-handed but not without leaving several dire threats behind), John turned to Sherlock.

“You stole those because I complained – jokingly, might I add – that we never had a case there. What were you going to do? Stage a break-in?”

“I thought about selling them online. I was rather hoping someone might actually pull off stealing the bell.”

“You are completely insane. I will be afraid to say _anything_ once my birthday draws near.”

The responding smile he got from Sherlock was positively frightening.

Later that evening John put the blueprints into the box that held all the gifts Sherlock ever got him, most of them unusual. 

Oh, in case you were wondering, most people call the Elizabeth Tower Big Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Big Ben'.
> 
> Usually I try not to use prompt-words that start with a b as the final b-word. This time I couldn't resist. :D  
> Although there were so many great b-words in here: bell, blueprints, birthday, break-in!


End file.
